Teenage Dream
by BabyWeatherly94
Summary: Future Fic. (UA). Klaine. Blangst. A veces, solo a veces, Kurt se pregunta qué hubiera sido de su vida si Blaine nunca hubiera cogido ese avión rumbo a Los Ángeles. A veces, solo a veces, Cooper se pregunta cómo sería su vida si hubiera ido a recoger a su hermano al aeropuerto. ¿Cómo serían sus vidas si Blaine todavía estuviera aquí? (Sorry, mal resumen, pero denme una oportunidad)
1. Prólogo

**N/A: Bueno, hola, quería estrenarme en esto de los fanfictions sobre Glee, y aquí estoy… Se trata de un "Klaine", con un poquito de "Blangst" y que por supuesto, espero que os guste. **

**NOTA: Dadle una oportunidad al fic, por favor, he de decir que no, Blaine no está muerto, o quizás sí… ¿quién sabe? Para averiguarlo, solo tienes que seguirme. ¿Me sigues?**

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: ****la serie no me pertenece, naturalmente, ni ninguno de sus personajes, (aunque me encantaría tener un Darren Criss para mí solita! *-*) Mía es solo la idea de este fic.****  
****El título es originario de la fabulosa canción de Katy Perry, como todo el mundo sabe.**

**N/A2: Este fic está situado tras el final de la temporada 4, es algo así como mi visión de la temporada 5. **

**Introducción**

_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on, _  
_ You think I'm funny when I tell the punchline wrong..._

Es increíble la cantidad de recuerdos que puede llegar a contener una canción, la cantidad de sentimientos que pueden llegar a guardar, amor, odio, ilusión, pérdida, desesperación, tristeza...  
Kurt Hummel sabía bien todos esos sentimientos, los había experimentado todos albergando su alma, había sentido amor aquella primera vez que había visto al joven Blaine Anderson en aquellas escaleras en la Academia Dalton, hacía casi doce años; había sentido odio cuando ese joven al que tanto amaba le había confesado su infidelidad en aquella fuente en Nueva York cerca de once años atrás; había sentido ilusión unos meses después de su ruptura cuando entre lágrimas Blaine había confesado que nunca le había sido infiel, entre besos, en aquel coche; había sentido pérdida cuando había recibido aquella llamada de un muy angustiado Cooper Anderson diciendo que Blaine nunca había llegado a su apartamento en Los Ángeles, como habían acordado hace diez años; había sentido pérdida cuando unos meses después habían encontrado un cuerpo en aquel sucio vertedero, el cuerpo de Blaine; había sentido desesperación al no encontrar a quién había prohibido al amor de su vida de una vida junto a él; sentía tristeza al pensar en Blaine, en los casi diez años que no le tiene a su lado. Se negaba a pensar, a creer en la palabra enterrado, en que ese cuerpo que reposaba en el panteón familiar de los Anderson era Blaine, su Blaine, siempre había sentido una conexión muy especial con su enamorado, y era esa conexión la que le decía que estaba ahí, en algún lugar vivo, esperando a ser encontrado...

No se había dado cuenta de que lloraba hasta que sintió una fuerte mano en su hombro, apoyándole silenciosamente. Rogaba a Dios que esa mano fuera de Blaine, que esto, todo lo pasado en los últimos diez años fuera una mal sueño del que acababa de despertar. -Shhh, lo sé Kurt, lo sé- comenzó la voz- yo también le echo de menos- continuó el dueño de la voz, Kurt levantó la vista y se topó con esos ojos que le resultaban tan iguales, y a la vez tan diferentes a los de su amado... Blaine, casi había olvidado que Cooper Anderson estaba en su apartamento, como cada año, durante los últimos diez años, Cooper, quién había dejado de aceptar papeles mediocres anunciando créditos, para realizar superporducciones de Hollywood, se encontraba en su apartamento para celebrar el "cumpleaños" de Blaine, era siempre lo mismo, una noche en la que compartían gratos recuerdos vividos junto al pelinegro, entre lágrimas, risas y pozos de alcohol.  
-Vamos, Kurt, a Blaine no le hubiera gustado que estuvieras así- volvió a hablar el joven - como si tú también hubieras muerto con él...-terminó esta vez con la voz rota por la emoción, conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer de los azulados ojos del joven. Kurt sintió una poderosa sensación de odio y rabia barriendo dentro de él - ¡NO HABLES ASÍ! - Bramó- Blaine no está muerto, no lo está, me niego a creer que ese a quién enterramos era él- Lloró, Cooper sintió que algo se removía dentro de él, en todos estos años había llegado a sentir a Kurt como un hermano, aquel que había perdido, tragándose sus propias lágrimas abrazó al joven llorando, como solía hacer con su hermano pequeño cuando este se raspaba las rodillas jugando al fútbol en el jardín trasero de la residencia Anderson, cuando eran unos críos.  
Cooper suspiró, se sentía cansado, era como si en estos últimos años en vez de transcurrir diez años casi, hubieran transcurrido veinte o quizás treinta años, a veces pensaba que todo esto era una pesadilla, que iba a despertar y Blaine iba a estar ahí, sonriendo, con los ojos brillantes de alegría e inocente ilusión. A veces, al igual que Kurt, sentía que su hermanito no estaba muerto, que ese cuerpo maltratado y roto que habían enterrado no era su hermano pequeño, a veces tenía la sensación de que Blaine estaba ahí, vivo, en cualquier otro lugar, y que algo le frenaba de volver a su lugar, con su familia, con las personas que le quería.

¿Y si estaba sin memoria? ¿y si estaba perdido entre tantos pobres que habían perdido todo? ¿y si en verdad estaba muerto?_"_ _¿y si...?"_ había tantos _"__¿y si..?"_en sus pensamientos que ya ni siquiera tenía respuesta para ellos...Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que Kurt se había separado de él y estaba acariciando una de las tantas fotos de Blaine que adornaba cada pared, cada mesita auxiliar libres en el apartamento, mientras murmuraba palabras sin sentido...

El joven actor suspiró, tenía que hacer algo, tenía que evitar que Kurt volviera a caer en ese pozo de tristeza y depresión en el que había caído años atrás, ya había perdido a un hermano al que no había podido proteger aquella noche, y no iba a permitirse perder a su última conexión con Blainey, no iba a perder a Kurt también.  
Se aclaró la garganta, logrando llamar la atención de Kurt, quien levantó la vista de la foto de Blaine con su uniforme de Dalton que estrechaba entre sus manos, -¿Sabes qué, Kurt?- preguntó, ganándose una mirada interrogante del joven que estaba al lado de él- Creo que este año deberíamos hacer algo diferente por el cumpleaños de Blaine, me hago mayor y mi hígado ya no es el que era... creo que no aguantará más de ese licor..-Dijo apuntando con la cabeza a la botella que se encontraba en el mueble bar de la esquina. Kurt dio una sonrisa torcida a ese comentario y siguió mirando expectante a Coop, quién se había levantado de pronto del sofá y estaba marcando un número en su teléfono móvil - Recoge tus cosas, creo que nos vendrá bien pasar un par de días en Santa Cruz- terminó de decir antes de volver su atención a la persona al otro lado de la línea telefónica.  
Kurt frunció un poco el ceño ante eso, pero se encogió de hombros mentalmente ante esto... le molestaba un poco tener que cambiar de planes, le parecía bien el intercambio de anécdotas sobre Blaine, quizás lo hubieran podido hacer sin tanto alcohol, pero no dijo nada a Cooper, quién estaba absorto en la conversación telefónica, se levantó del sofá sintiendo un poco de enojo crecer dentro de él, pero no dijo nada, tan solo se dirigió a su habitación dispuesto a recoger algo de ropa.  
Si tan solo hubiera tenido alguna idea de lo que iba a encontrar allí, hubiera ido con menos enojo, y seguramente, hubiera ido hace muchísimo tiempo atrás...

**N/A3: ****Me vais a mandar a tomar viento con tantas notas de autor, pero le he tomado gustito a esto de escribirlas, en fin... Aquí está la primera parte, espero que os haya gustado, seguramente escribiré algo de la segunda parte mañana en algún rato de vagancia.. **  
**¡GRACIAS POR LEER! :) **  
**Y sí, hablo de Santa Cruz, CA, (sí, me volví a ver Ten Inch Hero hace un par de días, no me lo toméis a mal..) xD**  
**¿Me seguís? ;) **


	2. Chapter 1

**N/A: Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, los follows y los favs. No esperaba tanto cariño! **

**Y por eso mismo, estoy aquí más temprano de lo que pensaba, (bueno, y porque en clases de Ciencias no hacemos nada últimamente y puedo escribir..xD)**

**En serio, gracias, sois un amor. **

**Aquí va el capítulo 2, que el realidad es el 1. Espero que les guste. **

**Capítulo 1. **

_Before you met me, I was alright_

_But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life__  
__ Now every February you'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

_Escuchaba pasos tras de sí, un escalofrío nervioso le recorría la espalda, estaba oscuro, tan oscuro que una sensación de temor le recorrió el cuerpo, nunca había temido a la oscuridad, ni siquiera de niño, pero sí que temía a la gente que se escondía tras esas negras cortinas llamadas oscuridad..._

_Haber sido el gay marginado del instituto le había enseñado el lado malo de las personas, que la vida no es fácil, y si algo puede salir mal, saldrá. Se escuchó una suave, aunque macabra risa tras de sí, sintió como en ese momento se le helaba la sangre. Sacó su teléfono móvil para volver a llamar a Cooper, se sentía solo y perdido, cuando de repente el teléfono cayó de sus manos con un fuerte ruido, casi hiperventilando, se agachó para recoger el objeto destrozado en el pavimento. _

_-¡HEY, MARICA!- Exclamó de pronto una voz en tono burlón. El joven pelinegro levantó la vista hacia donde pensaba que era la fuente de la voz, pero se encontró solo, rodeado por un manto invisible de oscuridad. -P-por fa-favor- gimió el joven con miedo - por favor... l-llevaros todo lo que queráis, p-pero p-por favor n-no me hagáis daño- terminó de decir el joven sintiendo como las lágrimas caían por su rostro. _

_-Ah, no... amiguita- habló de nuevo la voz, dando énfasis burlón a ese "amiguita" - Esto no tiene nada que ver con tu sucio dinero- terminó de decir la voz, esta vez con enojo presente en ella. Se oyó un chiflido, y el joven intentó decir algo, hacer algo, negándose a la idea de que aquí, ahora, le había llegado su hora. _

_Sintió el primer golpe aterrizar en su cabeza, intentó protegerse haciéndose un ovillo, pero los golpes eran tan fuertes que solo los dejó pasar, dando la bienvenida a la calurosa oscuridad. _

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡NOOOOOO!- Resonaron los chillidos asustados por toda la casa, haciendo al joven punkie despertarse de su maravilloso sueño sobre Tish, se frotó los ojos con cansancio, en ese instante volvió a resonar otro doloroso grito, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de donde venían los gritos, corrió hasta la habitación de su hermano pequeño y lo encontró retorciéndose dolorosamente en la cama, sin dudarlo, Boaz Priestly se aproximó a la cama del joven, a quién estrechó entre sus brazos, abrazándole contra su pecho. -Shhhh- susurró cerca del oído del chico - Sal de ello, chico- susurró de nuevo, acariciando los largos rizos negros que caían sobre la sudorosa frente del chico, pensando que necesitaba un corte de pelo, otra vez. -No te pueden hacer nada, Johnnie, despierta- alentó el joven, mientras sentía como el chico se relajaba contra su pecho, dormido, muerto a los ojos del mundo.

Priestly suspiró cansado, aún puede recordar la primera vez que vio al chico, sentado en el salón de su casa, en aquella silla de ruedas, con la mirada perdida, ajeno al mundo que le rodeaba...

_-¡Boaz!- exclamó su madre con una alegría en sus ojos que no había visto en muchísimo tiempo, desde que Danny, su hermano pequeño había muerto. _

_-¿¡Qué demonios!?- exclamó el joven de la cresta sintiendo una furia inmensa subirle a la cabeza. -¿Qué pasa, hijo?- preguntó dulcemente Isabella Priestly, el chico soltó un bufido, -¿qué has hecho, mamá?- gritó furioso - ¡has secuestrado a un paciente!- explotó de nuevo. _

_Bella le miró con una mezcla de confusión y horror escrito en sus ojos, pero no dijo nada. El joven punkie suspiró y se acarició el pelo, una clara señal de su frustración. -No es Danny, mamá, Danny murió... ¡date cuenta de una vez!- explotó de nuevo el joven - has secuestrado a un paciente, necesitas a- ...- fue cortado por una fuerte picadura en su mejilla, su madre le había abofeteado. _

_-Boaz Samuel Priestly, escúchame- empezó la mujer con enojo escrito en su rostro. -No necesito ayuda y por supuesto no he secuestrado a nadie- afirmó la mujer, suspirando, mientras intentaba aplacar su ira, esto, fue tomado como una ventaja para el joven Priestly, quien aprovechó ese momento de silencio de su madre para volver a explotar con rabia, -¡¿Y ENTONCES QUÉ, MAMÁ?!- preguntó - ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACE AQUÍ ESTE TIPO?!- volvió a preguntar, esta vez dando unos pasos, acercándose al callado chico sentado en su salón, que tan solo unos minutos antes mostraba indiferencia al mundo, y ahora, lloraba abiertamente. Una sensación de malestar invadió las entrañas del joven con cresta, al hacer llorar al chico, así que, intentando aplacar su enojo di un suspiro y se dispuso a dirigirse al lado del chico, para su sorpresa, este soltó un grito que le heló la sangre, gritos de terror llenaba la casa haciendo al punkie congelarse en su lugar, volvió en sí cuando sintió a su madre acercarse a su lado, abrazando al angustiado chico atormentado, quien lloró en sus brazos hasta quedarse dormido, como un niño pequeño que acababa de sufrir un terror nocturno. Bella miró a su hijo, que seguía petrificado en su lugar, - es un John Doe- explicó la anciana con un suspiro - llegó al hospital hace cosa de un mes y medio - continuó la mujer. Eso explicaría las magulladuras por la cara y los brazos del chico y la venda blanca que adornaba la cabeza de este, pensó Boaz, abriendo la boca para preguntar algo, pero siendo interrumpido por su madre, -estuvo en coma durante dos semanas, y cuando despertó ya estaba así, tan.. callado- Llegados a este punto, la mujer rompió a llorar - Dios, Boaz...querían llevarlo a un manicomio...-hipó la mujer- Y-yo.. yo no podía dejar a este pobre chico rodeado de locos...solo Dios sabe por cuanto habrá pasado el pobre chico...-susurró la última parte la mujer- así que... cuando esta mañana le estaban preparando para llevárselo, hablé con el doctor Smith, y simplemente me dijo que sí, diciendo que así haría menos gastos al Estado.. c-como.. como si fuera un perro- hirvió la mujer en ira, con ese maldito médico. _

_-Yo solo sabía que debía protegerlo...-continuó la anciana, quien minutos antes, había caído en el pecho de su hijo, llorando - Es solo un niño...- susurró la última parte, con la voz quebrada por la emoción. _

_Fue ahí, en ese mismo instante en el que Boaz Priestly hizo un juramento silencioso, protegería a este chico, como si de su hermano se tratara... aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en este mundo._

Volvió a la realidad con el movimiento de su hermano, quien aún seguía echado contra su pecho, suspiró pensando que se trataba de otro terror nocturno, pero sorprendido al ver la mirada somnolienta y confusa que le regalaba su hermano. El punkie sonrió de forma torcida al chico, quien soltó un pequeño suspiro. -Boaz...-graznó, con voz somnolienta - ¿Qué...?- empezó, pero la pregunta quedó a medio camino como el sueño lo volvió a reclamar. Boaz suspiró, acariciando de nuevo los rizos del que durante los diez últimos años había sido su hermano pequeño.

-Shhh- susurró- solo duerme... yo velaré por ti-

Y así lo hizo esa noche, como lo había estado haciendo durante los últimos diez años, espantando a los monstruos que vivían dentro de los sueños de su hermano, con el juramento siempre firme en su mente: _Nadie se mete con Johnnie Priestly, si su hermano mayor está delante._

**N/A2: Espero que os haya gustado. Priestly es un personaje de la película "Ten Inch Hero", interpretado por Jensen Ackles. **

**Procuraré actualizar pronto. **

**R&R, please! **


	3. Chapter 2: Inicio

**N/A: Siento mucho no haber actualizado antes, pero aquí estoy.. en el ratito libre de hoy. **

**Que mira que hoy no ha sido un día fácil… u.U Es mi 19º cumpleaños y lo he pasado, parte de la mañana en la sala de espera del hospital… u.U **

**En fin, muchísimas gracias por leer. No sé si habrá actu esta semana, porque estoy hasta arriba de exámenes. **

**Capítulo 2: Inicio. **

No sabía exactamente que era lo que le había despertado, suspiró con cansancio mientras se frotaba los últimos restos de sueño de sus ojos, fue entonces cuando sintió el incesante zumbido del teléfono móvil en la mesilla de noche. Gimió con frustración, era domingo por la mañana... necesitaba dormir, juró por Dios que si era Blaine iban a tener una animada conversación sobre "domingos por la mañana y llamadas telefónicas", con un suspiro recogió el teléfono frunciendo el ceño al observar el identificador de llamadas y ver el nombre que se reflejaba en él, _Cooper,_cogió el teléfono y lo acercó a su oreja, fue a decir algo, pero fue recibido por un muy angustiado Cooper Anderson.  
-¡KURT!- suspiró con alivio el joven, desde la otra línea - ¡Oh Dios mío, Kurt! dime que Blaine está allí, por favor- rogó el joven por teléfono. El joven Hummel sintió la sangre helarse y el corazón dejar de latir en ese mismo instante, cuando fue capaz de reaccionar apretó el teléfono más fuerte contra su oreja, -¿cómo que aquí, Cooper?- preguntó con voz entre cortada, de pronto se le hacía muy difícil respira. -Cooper, ¿qué se supone que está pasando?- Exigió saber -se supone que Blaine debería estar allí desde ayer al medio día...-Terminó, sintiendo como una poderosa sensación de miedo le invadía el alma.  
Cooper, al otro lado de la línea rompió a llorar, _rompió a llorar_, Kurt nunca había visto a su casi- hermano en ley llorar, pensó distraidamente, aún aturdido por los acontecimientos.  
-Cooper- Intervino, una vez que se vio capaz de reaccionar- ¿qué ha pasado?- Preguntó mientras sentía una poderosa sensación de rabia invadirle el corazón -Se supone que tendrías que haberlo recogido del aeropuerto...¡por el amor de Dios, Cooper! sabes muy bien como están las cosas por ahí.. atracos, crímenes de odio, as-...-Decía, siendo interrumpido por el joven actor, quien había detenido su llanto minutos atrás. -Lo sé, Kurt, lo sé y lo siento...me surgió algo, lo sé... soy un maldito egoísta... lo siento...- dijo el actor tras la otra línea, volviendo a explotar en llanto.  
-¿¡Algo importante!?- preguntó el joven ayudante de _Vogue_ montando en cólera -¿Qué se supone que había más importante que tu hermano pequeño, eh?- Preguntó, suspirando para aplacar su ira.  
-Cooper, llama a la policía, yo comprobaré si facturó o no y llamaré a la policía de aquí a ver que dicen. - Dijo el joven, manteniendo una falsa tranquilidad, que solo duró hasta que su angustiado hermano en ley colgó el teléfono.  
Kurt Hummel sintió toda su vida desmoronarse como un castillo de Naipes, levantó el teléfono y se dispuso a llamar a la policía, buscando al único gran amor de su vida.  
Los siguientes días, fueron una falta de definición en la vida del joven, policías yendo y viniendo, la familia Anderson llorando en su salón, los Anderson y los Hummel-Hudson al lado del teléfono esperando una llamada que nunca llegó, miles de pistas que no llevan a ningún lado... Finalmente, la vida de los Anderson-Hummel desmoronándose, un maltratado cuerpo había sido encontrado en un sucio vertedero...  
Fue ahí, en ese preciso momento, cuando la vida de todos se rompió, los sueños e ilusiones que reservaban para un futuro habían muerto, con él... Abrazando una foto del pelinegro lloró, lloró por él, por todo lo que no van a poder hacer juntos, lloró por todas las ilusiones robadas, por la vida arrebatada, por las injusticias de un mundo que no comprenden lo que es amar, lloró hasta quedarse dormido, con la feliz idea de que quizás todo esto era un sueño y que puede que mañana despertara y todo sería igual, Blaine le aguardaría, abrazándolo contra su pecho, besándolo, sin preocupación alguna, sin odios, prejuicios, _sin crímenes de odio..._ el mundo ideal...

A miles de kilómetros de allí amanecía un día frío y húmedo, de marea alta, claro que ese dato era irrelevante para Isabella Priestly, quien había decidio trasladarse del que durante toda una vida había sido su hogar en Santa Cruz, dónde se había enamorado, dónde había tenido a lo más preciado de su vida, sus hijos, dónde los había criado, dónde había perdido a su esposo e hijo pequeño...Se había trasladado a los Ángeles en busca de una oportunidad para poder pagar todas las facturas médicas a las que debía hacer frente tras la muerte de su esposo, Tom, y de su hijo pequeño, Danny... esa oportunidad había llegado en forma de un puesto como enfermera en una pequeña clínica de caridad, en uno de los barrios más marginales de la ciudad.  
Bella suspiró con cansancio, la vida se había vuelto tan patas arriba en solo unos meses... habían perdido a dos de las personas más importantes de sus vidas, habían perdido los ahorros de toda una vida... Boaz se había visto obligado a dejar sus estudios para ponerse a trabajar...  
Y aquí estaba ella, en la deprimente recepción de la pequeña clínica esperando a por uno de esos casos de hipotermia que sufría cualquier pobre sin hogar... suspirando casi con alivio al no verse en esa situación, al tener un pequeño apartamento rentado al que podían llamar "hogar"...  
-¡Varón!- se oyó el grito de un paramédico desde la entrada principal- diecisiete o dieciocho años de edad aproximadamente- continuó empujando una cutre camilla, sacando a la enfermera de su ensoñación. Bella se sorprendió al ver a un par de paramédico por aquí, pero su sorpresa se esfumó al pensar en que a veces esto pasaba, un grupo de paramédicos solían hacer patrullas por la ciudad prestando atención primaria a los enfermos sin hogar, y casi siempre su recorrido acababa aquí...  
Se acercó rápidamente a la camilla para encontrar a un pequeño joven tendido en ella, ensangrentado, con feas contusiones por todo su cuerpo. La anciana sintió removerse algo dentro de ella, era solo un niño, un niño herido que solo necesitaba amor, rezó, rezó como no lo había hecho desde su gran pérdida, rezó para que ese niño se pusiera bien... Levantó la vista de la cara del niño para encontrarse con el arrogante rostro del Doctor Smith, quién se disponía a entrar al joven a una pequeña zona de consultas, Bella sintió rabia apoderándose de ella, -¿qué se supone que está haciendo, Doctor Smith?- Preguntó - no puede entrarle ahí, necesita un hospital, uno de verdad, con más recursos, para que se ocupen de él- terminó con una mezcla de desesperación y temor en su voz.  
El médico soltó una risa arrogante, y volvió su atención a la enfermera, -Por favor, Isabella...- comenzó con fastidio evidente en su voz - es solo un sucio y asqueroso mendigo- continuó con una mirada de asco dirigida al chico- no durará más allá de esta noche...¿para qué molestarnos?- preguntó, entrando al chico encamado a la pequeña consulta. La enfermera se quedó allí, intentando aplacar su temperamento, no fue hasta cinco minutos después cuando se dispuso a entrar al habitáculo, dispuesta a decirle un par de cosas al doctor, pero siendo recibida por una triste y vacía habitación, tan solo con una cama y un pequeño joven allí, esperando ser amado.  
Cuando por fin consiguió aplacar su ira, se acercó al joven cogiéndole su mano, acariciándola con ternura dejó un pequeño beso en ella.  
-Te vas a poner bien- Le susurró con determinación la mujer - voy a cuidar bien de ti.. y aunque sea un camino lleno de baches estaré ahí, contigo, a cada paso que des, ¿entiende?- afirmó la mujer al oído del chico. Y así lo hizo, lavando y vendando cada herida, cada golpe, cada contusión que adornaba el cuerpo del muchacho, con el firme pensamiento de que había perdido a Danny, pero no se iba a permitir el lujo de perder a este chico también.  
Fue justamente ahí, ese 5 de Febrero de 2012 cuando Blaine Devon Anderson había fallecido, a los diecisiete años de edad, ante los ojos del mundo, devastando a todos cuantos le amaban. Fue ahí, ese 5 de Febrero de 2012, cuando Johnnie Priestly había nacido, llenando de nuevo de ilusión el corazón de una madre destrozada, la que había jurado, minutos antes, proteger, cuidar y sobre todo, amar a un pequeño joven que la había cautivado sin tan siquiera una mirada...

**N/A2: Gracias por leer! **


End file.
